


泡脚

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 设定：现实向*泡脚大法好！小嗲精就是要用粉色脚盆！来看小情侣泡jio。
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi, 凯千 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	泡脚

王俊凯有个隐秘的ins小号，只关注了易烊千玺一个人。这点狡黠的小心思，纯情的就像十三四岁刚谈初恋的少年。

他收到特关提醒翻上去一看：十分钟前抱着粉色脚盆去泡脚养生的小孩，美滋滋地靠着墙自拍发了一条ins。

——呵，心情还挺美。

他想了想，也跟着跑去了卫生间。那会儿易烊千玺还没收起手机，正心不在焉地坐在那儿一边刷一边踩水，把卫生间的地板搞得一片狼藉。

“又玩水，等会儿你拖地板啊。”

“我拖就我拖。”易烊千玺头也不抬地说着，盯着手机屏幕上的猫片看的不亦乐乎。

——出息了，现在说话都不看我了。

王俊凯了挑眉毛，搬了把椅子坐到边上，双手非常自觉地伸进了小孩的衣服里。

“你这人，说话就说话，怎么耍流氓呢！我就穿着一件背心，你别扒！”小孩终于反应过来自己被揩油了，护着自己的痒痒肉在位置上扭来扭去。

“你自己说你要‘脱’的。”始作俑者有意拖长了音说道。

易烊千玺颇为委屈：“你故意曲解我意思。”

“谁让你光顾着玩手机也不理我。”

小孩轻哼了一声，自觉地把脚架在了盆边缘：“来泡。”

两个大男孩四只大脚挤在一个小小的粉色脚盆里，空间着实有些吃紧，几乎是你叠着我，我踩着你。

易烊千玺舀过一旁的花洒哗啦啦又往盆里灌了点水，让所剩无几的热水重新充盈盖过彼此脚背。

“舒服了？”

“舒服了。”小孩不说话了，继续看他的猫片。

足底温暖的热水和头顶柔和的灯令王俊凯不由生出几分旖旎的心绪，他靠在易烊千玺肩上，恍恍惚惚地回想起从前两人没在一起时，也有那么一回泡脚的经历。

他记得那天也是个六一节。

彼时俩人还将心事遮遮掩掩，连搭伙泡脚都是各泡各的，有一搭没一搭说着话，半点都不往感情方面靠。

双足被热水泡得通红酥软，浑身的疲惫一扫而空。王俊凯觉得天时地利人和，遂清了清喉咙，问及了这个年纪少年人都会好奇的话题——“你有没有喜欢的人啊”。

他还等着小朋友顾左右而言他，谁知易烊千玺突然含含糊糊地提起自己有一个暗恋对象，一直不知道该和谁说。

王俊凯嘴上说着“没关系，有什么为难的事就跟前辈说，我保证不外传”，心头酸得在滴血。

——我就随便问问你别真的有啊！

“我不知道该怎么说，但他很好，待人和气又温柔，可靠的很，也很会照顾人。可是……”小朋友有些落寞地低头，“我觉得他可能不喜欢我。”

王俊凯没想到像易烊千玺这么美好的人也会有“爱而不得”的时候，原本心酸的内心突然变得狂躁起来。

——凭什么！我的小朋友这么好！怎么会有人不喜欢他！

然而此时此刻他必须得扮演一个倾听弟弟说心声的大哥角色，于是硬着头皮忍着狂怒问道：“你很喜欢他吗？”

“喜欢啊。”易烊千玺斩钉截铁地说道，“我觉得我再也不会这么喜欢另一个人了。”

王俊凯不说话了。他得承认自己妒忌的很，只是心头的不甘似乎没有那么强烈了。

他爱他，他爱TA，不知TA爱谁。世界可笑地闭合成一个不规则的圆环。有人在界限之外，有人在界限之内。不是每一份真挚的感情都可以收获结果，那么爱而不得就很理所应当了。

只是要有可能的话，他还是希望易烊千玺能得偿所愿，这样或许就会快乐。他不想看到自己的小朋友被无望的爱困死在一个角落里，没法去见外面的天高海阔。

我的小朋友，你要慢慢长大。别着急，别害怕。

不长大也没关系，但要拥有快乐。不一定非要快乐，但一定要自由。至于爱不爱我，都无关紧要。

当然爱我一下就最好啦。

王俊凯深吸一口气，酝酿一阵的安慰话语几欲脱口，却见小孩哗啦一下把脚从盆里拎了出来，反复用干毛巾揉搓那发红的柔软脚趾。

“我泡好了。哥你继续啊。”他晃了晃倒空了的脚盆，踢踏着拖鞋就要走出去。

王俊凯及时掩去失落地笑了笑：“行。”

通往卫生间门口的路上必然经过他的身后，为了避免易烊千玺看出异样，他特意低头玩手机，两根手指来回在屏幕上划，同一张漫画反反复复看了好几遍。

这漫画说什么来着。男主暴打反派还是反派暴打男主，男主才是反派，反派才是男主？

哈哈不管了，易烊千玺走没走出去啊。他心头的柠檬片已经全部榨成酸汁流进心窝的每一个缝缝里了。此刻他的心就是柠檬做的，插上金属片就能发电。

“哥，你是不是也暗恋着谁呢？”谁知易烊千玺路过他身后悄无声息地停下了脚步，就跟丢手绢游戏里扮“鬼”的小孩一样。这会儿冷不丁出声发问，可把王俊凯吓了一跳，他的手机险些落进脚盆里。

“我没有。”王俊凯故作镇静地说道。

“哦。”易烊千玺点了点头，声音愈发靠近了，几乎是贴在王俊凯耳朵边上，“你说要是我告白的话，他会喜欢我吗？”

“这我哪儿知道。但没人会不喜欢你吧。”王俊凯平静地说道，任凭心海湍流激荡，他偏佁然不动。

“哦。”易烊千玺轻应了一声。

少年心事又酸又甜，为着与暗恋对象的亲昵距离兴奋雀跃不已，但又因对方另有心上人而醋意横生。暗恋太苦了，太卑微了，王俊凯发誓以后再也不要暗恋人了。

他冲动地开了口：“其实我……”

“啾。”

王俊凯：“……”

刚才是谁亲了我，是易烊千玺吗？易烊千玺暗恋对象是谁，他暗恋别人为什么要亲我？他暗恋的对象难道是我？

还没等他从错综复杂环环相扣的逻辑中理清头绪，始作俑者潇洒地挥了挥脚盆，抖干净里面剩余的水，道：“我去睡觉了，哥。”

“易烊千玺你给我回来！”王俊凯总算动了起来，脚都来不及擦直接踩上拖鞋上前追人。

“你怎么随随便便亲人？”他凶巴巴地拽着人质问。

“谁随随便便了啊。”易烊千玺有些生气，他才不是那样轻浮的人，“你说你也喜欢我的啊，那我亲下喜欢的对象有什么问题？”

王俊凯哑然，不由陷入了自我怀疑之中：我什么时候和他告白了？

“你居然不认账！”小孩急了，恨不得倒回刚才那会儿把王俊凯的话一字一句录下来，“明明自己亲口说的‘没人会不喜欢我’……”

等等。易烊千玺自觉地闭嘴沉默了。

——这家伙该不会说的是客套话，而他竟然稀里糊涂给当真了，那不就尴尬了吗！

王俊凯恍惚回过神，这才明白过来是什么缘故。暗恋成功的喜悦瞬间吞没了他的理智，多亏了浸淫娱乐圈多年养成的警觉心，他第一时间打消了去楼下欢呼跑圈的念头，以免一些乱七八糟的词条登上午夜热搜榜。

但如果不那样做，他实在有些手足无措了，眼下只想抱着人狠狠亲个够才算完。

谁料易烊千玺不声不响地挣脱了他的手，咬着嘴唇不讲话，一脸看负心汉的表情。

王俊凯：“……”

——先别急着走剧情啊，故事发展到什么地方了让我先对个剧本啊！

“我不该这么说你。”他勾着人的手指讨好似的说道，“我就是……没反应过来。刚刚太激动了，怕你太单纯被人骗。”

“难不成你就是想骗我？”易烊千玺瞪大了眼睛：这可坐实了他的推论了吧！

“别跟我拉拉扯扯的，我不是那么随便的人！”

王俊凯一听就知道小孩闹脾气了，哪肯松开。但俩人都是青春期少年，一方使出吃奶的劲不放，另一方就拼了命地要逃。挣扎途中，易烊千玺不小心松开了手指，捏在手里的脚盆“咣当”落地，咕噜咕噜又滚回了卫生间门口。

“你放开我！我要去拿我的脚盆！”他愤愤不已地说着，到这关头还惦记着脚盆的事呢。

“我喜欢你。”王俊凯贴着人耳朵说道，“喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你……”他反反复复地念叨着，恨不得在易烊千玺耳旁叨出个茧子。直到最后感到嘴皮子都快要磨破了，才堪堪住了嘴，平复着嘴唇上未见消弭的发麻感。

“知道了。”他听到小孩矜持地轻咳了声，然后这么说道。

……

追忆起往事，王俊凯就有些想入非非，当即说道：“你能不能亲我一下？”

“呃？”易烊千玺一脸莫名，“为什么啊？”

“因为你太不矜持了，坐在那里勾引我。”王俊凯理直气壮地说道。

易烊千玺气笑了，他就玩个手机泡个脚怎么就勾引人了：“你这人乱走剧本，不讲理啊。”

“我不管，你亲不亲？”他半是威胁半是恳求道，“亲我一口啦，就亿点点。”

“一点点？”

“亿点点。”

“成，你过来。”易烊千玺冲他勾勾手指。

王俊凯乐呵呵地把脸凑了过去，然而期待许久，吻始终没有落下来。他睁眼一看，易烊千玺正在那儿抿着嘴偷笑呢。

“你骗我。”他委委屈屈地撅了噘嘴，在学校练就的一身本领眼看就要在这小小的舞台上派上用场。

结果小兔子一双眼睛比谁看得都通透，毫不留情地戳穿了他：“哥，别演了。咱俩可都是戏剧专业的，还搞这么多虚架子。”

易烊千玺狡猾地眨了眨眼睛，一副“你再怎么装也骗不了我”的得意劲。话都说到这份上了，王俊凯索性也不装了，直接扑过去连人带盆一并掀倒。

“再亲一遍！”

后来，易烊千玺再不肯和王俊凯一块泡脚了。只是他每每独自到卫生间践行养生大业时，腰仍会条件反射般地隐隐作痛。

他觉得是某个玩意儿实在太硬了，硌得慌。

特指地砖和洗手台。

-FIN-

Faust

2020/6/3


End file.
